Niños inmortales
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Mientras atravesábamos los fríos pasillos de piedra del castillo Vulturi, supe con certeza que no importaba que me condenaran por ello. Yo no me arrepentía de haber convertido a Bella en una niña inmortal.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** Mientras atravesábamos los fríos pasillos de piedra del castillo Vulturi, supe con certeza que no importaba que me condenaran por ello. Yo no me arrepentía de haber convertido a Bella en una niña inmortal.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween _"Lugares tenebrosos"_ del foro _"Sol de medianoche"_.

* * *

.

Nuestros pasos eran silenciosos mientras atravesábamos los fríos pasillos de piedra, escasamente iluminados por candelabros de oro.

Un vampiro de gran contextura salió de entre las sombras y se unió a los tres guardias que nos escoltaban. Sentí tensarse al pequeño cuerpo que estaba a mi lado, y la atraje un poco mas cerca; su mano apretaba tan fuertemente la mía, que de ser humano me la hubiese quebrado.

Luego de dar una vuelta a la izquierda, llegamos a un elevador moderno que no combinaba con el estilo tan medieval del castillo.

Mi niña se quedo quieta y yo me detuve solo un paso adelante.

Ella quito su escudo mental y me permitió leer sus pensamientos.

" _No puedo subir"_ La voz de su mente era tan dulce como la vocal. Siempre me recordaba a una brisa primaveral.

—No pasara nada, es seguro, no te quedaras encerrada. Además, yo estoy contigo. —Murmure suavemente, tratando de darle la valentía que yo estaba perdiendo.

Ella trago ponzoña, nerviosa, y asintió. Ambos subimos ante la mirada aburrida de los guardias.

Mientras descendíamos interminablemente a los subsuelos de Volterra, clave mi mirada en Isabella.

Ella temblaba casi imperceptiblemente y continuaba apretando mi mano. Su cabello castaño oscuro, que contrastaba con la extrema palidez de la piel, estaba suelto y le llegaba a la cintura; todas sus facciones, desde los labios rojos y nariz respingona hasta sus cejas perfectamente definidas, demostraban el halo del miedo que recorría su delgado cuerpo.

Ella giro su rostro hacia mí y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Sus pupilas eran completamente rojas y brillantes, mostrando que se había alimentado recientemente.

Un innecesario _ding_ sonó y las puertas se abrieron, dejándonos ver más pasillos pobremente iluminados. Sinceramente, creía que debían empezar a invertir dinero en luz eléctrica.

Dos vampiros rubios que parecían gemelos salieron primero y nos hicieron seguirlos.

" _¿Te arrepientes de haberme convertido?"_

La pregunta de mi compañera me tomo por sorpresa y me detuve, haciendo que ganara una mala mirada de un vampiro pelirrojo que venia detrás.

Volví a caminar, pensando en eso.

El día en que la convertí, hacía ya cinco décadas, estaba muy sediento; mi última comida había sido un mes antes y no aguantaba más.

Recuerdo perfectamente como entre en una casa aislada y me alimente de todos sus habitantes, bebiendo hasta la última gota de sangre… o eso pensé.

Cuando entre en razón y me di cuenta del desastre que cause, dejando los cuerpos de una mujer, un hombre y dos adolescentes casi irreconocibles en el piso, quise salir corriendo; pero antes de poder hacer eso, oí los infantiles gemidos agonizantes de una niña. Casi deseando haber enloquecido y estar viendo cosas imaginarias, me acerque a una hermosa niña de unos siete años que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Me agache y pude ver claramente la marca de mis dientes en su níveo cuello. En ese momento quise morir. Yo no solo me había alimentado de una niña, sino que la estaba convirtiendo.

Sabiendo quienes eran los Vulturi y su política sobre niños inmortales, me dispuse a acabar lo que empecé en esa casa. Pero ella abrió sus ojos color chocolate y fui completamente incapaz de hacerlo.

Después de eso, la había cuidado, enseñado con paciencia a tener autocontrol y criado como si fuera lo más preciado para mí. Y de algún modo lo era. Ella era la pequeña niña que siempre estaba acompañándome y dándole sentido a mi existencia.

¿Yo me arrepentía de haberla convertido en vampiro? No. Por más egoísta que suene, yo no lamentaba ese hecho.

Tal vez, si me arrepentía de haber matado a su familia y de condenarla a la eternidad en el cuerpo de una niña, pero no sentía ni la más mínima culpa de tenerla conmigo.

Antes de poder responderle, llegamos frente a unas enormes puertas de madera maciza que se abrieron, permitiéndonos entrar.

Yo tome la mano de Bella, mi pequeña niña inmortal. Sabía lo que sucedería ahora, conocía perfectamente las reglas y sus castigos.

En el momento en que nos encontraron el bosque de Suiza, supe que la muerte nos esperaba. No había nada que pudiese hacer. Ni con el escudo mental de ella y mi don de leer el pensamiento hubiésemos podido vencer a cuatro experimentados guardias que nos superaban por mucho en edad.

Me agache para quedar a su altura y la envolví con los brazos, apretándola contra mi frío cuerpo de granito.

—No me arrepiento de haberte convertido, Isabella. —Susurre en su oído.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo y dijo un estrangulado:

—Te quiero, Edward.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos, hasta que uno de los guardias se aclaro la garganta y nos obligo a separarnos.

Me incorpore y tomando aire, me di fuerzas a mi mismo para soportar lo que vendría.

" _Tal vez si exista el cielo, y quien sabe nos volvamos a encontrar"_ Comento en un murmullo mental Bella.

Sonreí.

Tal vez si tengamos alma y nos podamos encontrar nuevamente, ¿quien sabe?

—Bienvenidos, amigos míos. —La cordialmente falsa voz de Aro Vulturi, perteneciente a la "realeza" vampírica, resonó en toda la gran sala que pronto seria nuestro ataúd.

Sin perder la sonrisa ni soltar la mano de Bella, me enfrente al castigo que llegaba por un pecado del cual no me arrepentía.

.

* * *

Espero que si alguien lo lee le guste. No se de donde salio esto, pero bueno, aquí esta.

Les deseo un feliz Halloween.

Goodbye.


End file.
